Tranquilidad
by Maria Violet
Summary: Le gustaba la calma, la paz, la tranquilidad... ¿Pero como demonios iba a disfrutar de todo eso teniendo al par de escandalosos mas grandes como amigos?... Bueno, aunque sinceramente, No era del todo malo / Este fic participa en el: Ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" Pasen y lean plz ;)
1. Paz y Tranquilidad

**Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

Este fic participa en el "Ritual de iniciación de Noragami" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Personaje:** Hiyori

 **Le Gusta:** La Paz  
 **Nro. De Palabras: 467** (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)

Sin más espero disfruten…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silencio. Paz y tranquilidad. Nada más que ella y sus pensamientos.

Algo que le gustaba a Iki Hiyori eran definitivamente esos momentos solo consigo misma, el silencio escuchando no más que sus propios pensamientos o el sonido del viento, ya sea recostada en el suelo del templo de Kofuku o en algún lugar alejado de la ciudad en su forma Ayakashi. Esas escapadas cuando era obligada a abandonar su cuerpo definitivamente eran una de las pocas cosas que le encantaba de todo aquello.

Suspiro recostada sobre un cojín en la estancia de la dicha diosa de la pobreza, todo estaba en silencio, siendo solo audible el sonido de las aves en lo lejano al parecer la diosa peli rosa había salido junto con su Tesoro Sagrado. Por otra parte no tenía ni idea de adonde demonios se habían metido sus dos mejores amigos, Yato el antiguo dios de la calamidad y su Shinki Yukine.

Se estiro jugueteando con su cola, aunque en realidad era el fino lazo que aún mantenía su cuerpo unido a su espíritu, cerró los ojos sintiendo con satisfacción como el viento se colaba por la puerta y movía levemente su flequillo, por lo que sonrió inconscientemente. Junto a aquel par jamás podía disfrutar de ese tipo de momentos, claro que los quería, no cambiaría por nada del mundo los lazos que la unían con Yato y Yukine, por algo renuncio a volver a ser una humana común y corriente, con tal de poder seguir a su lado… Claro que no quitaba el hecho que le irritara de sobre manera a veces la actitud de niño del Dios y los constantes alborotos que provocaba.

— **Hiyorin —** Canturreo una vocecita a su lado, y no precisamente la que le había puesto ese "apodo" más bien la molesta voz del dios en el que pensaba previamente. **— Vamos a jugar ¿Si? —** Pidió cual niño acercando su rostro, viéndola insistentemente con sus brillantes e inusuales ojos azules, suspiro molesta, adiós a su linda paz.

— **No —** Tajantemente respondió sentándose seguida por el dios **— ¿Dónde se había metido tú y Yukine? … y ¿Dónde está él? —** Pregunto mirando extrañada que el rubio no estuviera junto a él. A la pregunta, Yato contrajo su expresión y comenzó a hacer un berrinche que realmente a joven no entendió. Entre sus incoherencias apenas pudo entender que el adolescente lo había "abandonado" cuando le indico que iban a hacer la típica publicidad de los servicios de Yato.

Suspiro con cansancio. Junto a aquel par de idiotas –O al menos junto al dios- jamás podría conseguir esos momentos que amaba, pero inconscientemente sonrió. Después de todo disfrutaba muchísimo más la compañía y la diversión que le brindaban tanto el moreno como el rubio.

— **No es tan malo —** Susurro con una risilla para la confusión del dios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bff por poco me paso de limite! ._. no me acostumbrare nunca a los Drabbles TAN cortos :,D pero bue! Lo cumplí y la verdad me gustó mucho el resultado nwn**

 **Eh de decir que es mi primer fic de Noragami y espero guste :3 *CorazoncitoGay* Muy pronto el segundo Drabble**

 **Ciao!**

 _ATT:Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. Negro solo oscuridad

**Noragami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Adachi Toka.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

Este fic participa en el "Ritual de iniciación de Noragami" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Personaje:** Hiyori

 **No Le Gusta:** El negro.  
 **Nro. De Palabras: 471** (Sin contra estas notas ni las finales)

Sin más espero disfruten…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una profunda ansiedad recorría por completo su cuerpo.

Daba igual donde dirigiera su vista, daba igual donde caminara o corriera, no había nada, no existía nada a su alrededor. La ansiedad y el temor se hacía cada vez más y más presente en ella.

En algún momento comenzó a correr, tenía pavor, sentía que si se detenía algo horrible ocurriría, Hiyori ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, todo a su alrededor era negro, un profundo negro, sin nada mas allá, solo podía verse a sí misma corriendo y con una intensa necesidad de gritar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Por qué todo era negro? ¿Por qué estaba sola? Las preguntas que se aglomeraban en su mente tan solo aumentaban su angustia, sentía dificultad para respirar, a pesar de que corriera y corriera, no se cansaba, seguía con energía para correr, más la contante dificultad en su garganta para respirar persistía.

Todo estaba en silencio, no escuchaba su propia respiración, no podía sentir el latir frenético de su corazón, no podía escuchar nada, pero aun así la angustia y el sentimiento de pesar solo crecían más y más.

— _Yato… Yato… Yato…_ **—** Era lo único que repetía n su mente, una y otra vez, quería gritar su nombre, quería que fuera por ella, estaba asustada, confundida, simplemente quería verlo y saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

— **Hiyori…**

Escucho decir muy distantemente, y con más desesperación corrió, corrió y corrió intentando alcanzarlo, intentando encontrar el pelinegro y poder verlo de nuevo, poder ver sus ojos una vez más.

Sintiendo un enorme pesar en su pecho, se levantó saltando quitando casi con desesperación la manta que la tapaba, comenzó a respirar fuertemente, luchando por que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

— **¡Hiyori! —** A su lado el Dios la miraba con preocupación, desde que había enfrentado un Ayakashi hace uno días y que la joven fuera capturada por él, había tenido problemas para dormir, y cuando por fin lo conseguía, en sus sueños no había más que pesadillas, o más bien el mismo escenario que el Ayakashi la obligo a vivir… Un espacio por completo negro, sin nada ni nadie.

La chica con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a abrazarlo, siendo rodeada casi al instante por sus brazos, siendo por fin inundada por la protección que él le brindaba, quedaron así, al pelinegro no le importaba quedar toda la noche o incluso días abrazándola si eso la hacía dejar de tener miedo.

Con calma se recostó junto a ella, obligándola a volver a dormir más sin alejarla un centímetro de él, entre sus brazos, aquel profundo espacio negro, aquella fría oscuridad se inundaba de luz y calidez, no había necesidad de huir si Yato la protegía entre sus brazos.

Junto a él toda la desesperación y miedo que sentía solo se transformaba en paz y tranquilidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Se me escapo el momento Yatori, perdón (?**

 **A diferencia de otra veces me gustó mucho el "reto" :,D me tocaron temas que me gustaron bastante y pues me vinieron estas dos buenas ideas.**

 **Aquí ya cumplí con el Ritual de iniciación y creo que ahora ire por la actividad de navidad a pesar de que me queda poco tiempo :,v sin mas me despido. Ciao!**

 _ATT: Mari Violet. Bye Bye owo_


End file.
